Vicktor Vandravel
Vicktor Vandravel is a Vocaloid fan who originated from the Ben 10 universe. Unlike most Vocaloids, Vicktor does not sing or perform, but he still does have in-story affiliation with Vocaloid characters. Concept and Creation Vicktor Vandravel was originally created by AuraLucario7 to the protagonist of a Ben 10/Vocaloid crossover called Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien. His previous name was Idenshi Tekishutsu , which translates to "gene excision" in English. The name is a reference to Ben 10 having to with alien DNA and DNA samples in the Omnitrix. Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien has four completed chapters, but has since been dropped. This Vicktor is not the same Vicktor from Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien. Design Vicktor has dark red hair with long bangs and a cowlick on his right band. He has green eyes, somewhat pale skin, and is rather scrawny. His body type somewhere between Kagamine Len and Kaito. Vickor wears a black shirt, blue denim jeans, a brown leather belt, and light brown combat boots with darker brown soles. He wears an Omnitrix on his left wrist and a modified Power Watch or Ultimatrix on his right wrist. Vicktor has also worn other various outfits, including other Vocaloids' outfits and his collection of cosplay costumes. Personality Vicktor is a good-hearted, heroic teenager raised in the art of Galvan Sciences by Azmuth. He possesses an immense intelligence and near-instantaneous intuition. For example, Vicktor can memorize one of the Vocaloids' performances and display it flawlessly despite only observing it once. He is also able to build level 20 technology such as an Omnitrix. His intelligence is almost enough to rival his mentor. Vicktor is also very secretive, often going out of his way to hide his origins and other stuff he doesn't want others to know from those close to him. Despite his efforts, they still always find out though. Underneath his sweet and cordial disposition, Vicktor also possesses a much harsher sides. In certain situations, he can become intense and merciless, even turning against his close partners. He even went out of his way to include a function in the Omnitrix that he knew Azmuth was adverse to. Vicktor has somewhat poor social skills because of spending most of his life off Earth. He tends to freeze up when in the presence of a cute girl. Over time he gets better though, especially after meeting Miku. Biography Vicktor Vandravel is a half-human, half-alien hybrid from the Ben 10 universe. He was raised by the Galvan species the personal pupil of First Thinker Azmuth. Somewhere during this time Vicktor obtained the blueprints to the Omnitrix and build his own, adding new functions and features. At the age of 17, Vicktor met Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko. They along with many other characters battled extraterrestrial and supernatural threats, some returning from previous in the series and some new. He also uses a prototype of the Biomnitrix by using a modified Power Watch or Ultimatrix. During their adventures, Vicktor interfered with the Time War in order gain the power to transverse dimensions. He used the Malware Armor to absorb the Chronosapien Maltruant during their fight, along with the Dwarf Star and Anilihaarg Maltraunt wanted to use to recreate the universe in his image after a battle throughout the multiverse. The reaction from absorbing Maltruant and the Anilihaarg caused the Omnitrix to glitch, permanently bonding him to the Malware Armor. The result is a Human/Unknown Species/Mutated Galvanic Mechamorph/Chronosapien hybrid. He hides his new form using an ID mask. He still appears to be human and can use his Omnitrix. Using his enhanced Chronosapien power, Vicktor managed to transport himself to a new dimension. He saves Hatsune Miku using Feedback. After this Vicktor befriended the Vocaloids (Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Meiko, among others). The Vocaloids learn of the Omnitrix after a young 1773 Vilgax attacks Earth. Vicktor and the Vocaloids are later at the mercy of Eon and evil alternate Bens. Voice configuration Vicktor does not have an official voice. In context of animation, his voice is provided by a voice actor. Notable media Fanmade seasons 9-12 of Ben 10: Omniverse. Relationships * Hatsune Miku (friend/potential lover) * Kagamine Rin (friend) * Kagamine Len (friend) * Megurine Luka (friend) * KAITO (friend) * MEIKO (friend) * Aoki Lapis (possible ally) * Merli (possible ally) * Neru Akita (friend) * Yowane Haku (friend) * Other Vocaloids/UTAUloids/other loids (possible friends/allies) * Ben Tennyson (friend/ally) * Rook Blonko (friend/ally) * Azmuth (mentor) * Other Ben 10 franchise characters (friends/allies/enemies) Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse / Vocaloid crossover fanfiction Trivia * Vicktor is not considered to be a "Vocaloid", but a character in a story based on the Vocaloids. * Some of Vicktor's transformations differ from Ben's slightly in appearance, mostly in clothing or previous designs. * Vicktor was born half-alien, but is unknown what the species is. Not even Azmuth can decipher it. Category:Characters by AuraLucario7Category:Vocaloid Fanon MalesCategory:FanloidCategory:OriginalCategory:MaleCategory:Voiceless